


Vacation

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Paths Taken [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Jon and Alec are visit New Zealand for a vacation





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time stamp story during the time frame before they meet with James
> 
>  **Prompt:** “Did you seriously memorize a guidebook? How do you know all of this?”

Alec’s POV

He’s not sure why he suggested they go on a vacation to New Zealand, however he is definitely having fun with it. Particularly as Jon seems to be rather excited and for a change isn’t worried about learning a new language just enjoying himself. To that effect, he is hearing all about the local history, customs and other little tidbits that Vansha has apparently memorized. 

Kissing the younger man on his nose, he questions playfully, “Did you seriously memorize a guidebook?”

Jon starts chuckle, eyes crinkling in mirth behind his thin framed glasses.

“How do you know all of this?” he continues, trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

“Oh you know, a book here and a book there.” Vansha replies blithely, pivoting to look around and tipping his head to smirk at him. 

“A book huh?” he repeats, reaching out to snag slender hips and drag the smaller man against his chest. 

“Or two,” his hacker hums as he leans into the contact. 

There’s definitely one advantage to the two of them taking a vacation where they don’t have a network built at this point: They can just relax and play the part of tourists. Not that he thinks either of them are actually any good at relaxing and just playing such a simple part. That’s just not their nature. It will still be enjoyable though.  Very enjoyable if he has anything to say about it. 

 


End file.
